The Animemazing Race
by Miroku-lover
Summary: Hazzah! The Animemazing Race is here. Miroku and Sesshomaru are back in this one! This story is VERY funny. Please don't die laughing when and if you read it. Read and review,but anyway this story includes chars from Trigun,InuYasha,Lupin the 3rd,Cowboy B


Yes I shall bring you another story from the mind of me. I know you are all excited to hear my story and some of you are like oh god please help us. Well if you don't want to read it then don't you heartless people. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
The Animemazing Race  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
McKenna~Welcome teams to the Animemazing Race!! I'm your host McKenna and my co host is Amy though we both rule you! -shoves jenny in the trunk-  
  
Amy: ^^ -waves- LOOK!!! -points as Sesshomaru and Miroku walk up- IT'S KITTY-CHAN AND HOUSHI SAMA!!  
  
Miroku: -waves and yells- We are so proud of you McKenna!  
  
Sesshomaru: We are?  
  
Miroku -smacks him- Yes we are  
  
McKenna: --; Oh god how embarassing....  
  
Amy: -glomps Sesshomaru, totally ignoring the other people-  
  
Kenshin: We need to start that we do.  
  
Amy: Ahem, McKenna? Should we show them their cars?  
  
McKenna: Yes. Who first?  
  
Amy: -looks at a slip of paper- The Kenshin Team has been chosen to go first..  
  
Sanosuke: -has his huge sword with him- Bring it on  
  
McKenna: Bad time to bring that thing oO;  
  
Amy: Heh..Umm.. they have the blue and silver sports car  
  
Sanosuke: Oh damn...just damn --;  
  
McKenna: -shoves kenshin team into their car-  
  
Miroku: -waves-  
  
Sesshomaru: That's LORD kitty! I mean-....oh screw it  
  
Amy: Heh.. sorry Lord Fluffomaru  
  
Sesshomaru: --;  
  
Amy: Heh.. you guys have the purple and white mini van  
  
Miroku: Yay!  
  
Sesshomaru: NO ANYTHING BUT THAT -is shoved in-  
  
Amy: Next is The 'Stealers'?  
  
Lupin: That's Lupin the 3rd  
  
Zenigata: LUPIN!  
  
Amy: Whateva.. You've got the Red and Brown Honda Passport  
  
Lupin: I said red!  
  
Zenigata: I said brown!  
  
Amy: It's half and half!!  
  
Jigen and Goemon: Oh goody -scarcastic-  
  
Amy: heh.. McKenna? Would you be as so kind to show the 'Stealers' to their car?  
  
McKenna -shoves Zenigata and Goemon into the back seat and Lupin into the passengers and Jigen into the front-  
  
Amy: Very good... now.. next is.. The Trigun Whirlwinds..?? Where the heck do they get these names?!?  
  
WolfWood: Heh that'd be me  
  
Kurenoneko-sama: Meow  
  
Amy: -stares at Wolfwood- So dreamy..  
  
WolfWood: -smiles-  
  
Amy: Ahem... McKenna.. and.. be careful with WolfWood!  
  
McKenna: -stares her mouth open- Extra careful......  
  
Amy: Less droolin' more movin'!  
  
McKenna: Yes Sir Hitler!  
  
Amy: --;;  
  
McKenna- leads WolfWood to his car and shuts his door for him and places Kurenoneko-sama on a pillow- As you wish!  
  
Amy: -shakes her head- Please.. even I'M not a rabid fan girl.. sheesh.. next are the.. 'Bebop Bounties'.. God Kami.. these names are starting to get annoying..  
  
Faye: Shut up and more service!  
  
Jet: Easy Faye...  
  
Amy: Bite me.. you've got the 1952 faded green pickup truck.. -snickers-  
  
McKenna -falls over laughing-  
  
Spike: Just great --;;  
  
Amy: -laughs- I'm sorry.. but that's all you could afford.  
  
Spike: Jet.......*growls*  
  
Amy: ANYWAY!! -shoves them towards the truck- And since we are announcers... we get the expensive car.. -glomps the black Trans Am-  
  
McKenna: HA! SWEET!  
  
Amy: I DRIVE!! Oh.. wait.. we haven't given them their destination..  
  
McKenna: -eyes go wide-Then that means -whimper- I have to go with them  
  
Ed: Ed like green!  
  
Amy: Heh sorry  
  
Amy: Um.. McKenna.. where is their destination?  
  
McKenna~I thought you knew....  
  
Amy: OH YEA!! Feudal Japan! Kenshin would know where that is! ^^  
  
Kenshin: How intersting that it is  
  
Amy: Hmm.. yes.. anyway.. you will leave in the random order that we picked before the show.. -grabs another sheet of paper- And, oddly enough, Kenshin goes first..  
  
WolfWood: For the love of God!  
  
Amy: Shush.. -pats the top of Kenshin's car- You may go.. now!  
  
Sanosuke -revs it up then speeds off-  
  
Amy: -coughs, waving the dust from her face- Alrighty... -looks at the now dirty paper-  
  
McKenna: NO SALVATION HAS LEFT!  
  
WolfWood: Is she coming with me?  
  
McKenna: NO!  
  
Amy: -laughs and hits McKenna- SLUG BUG, NO SLUG BUG BACK!!  
  
McKenna: damn you --;;  
  
Amy: Heh.. sorry McKenna.. -pats the white bug- Okay, Wolfwood, off you go!  
  
WolfWood -drives over McKenna's foot and yells- May the Lord be with you!!  
  
Amy: -laughs and waves- Bye, Bishie God!  
  
McKenna: OW HE RAN OVER MY FOOT!  
  
Amy: Serves you right..Anyroad.. next is.. -laughs- Bebop  
  
Jet -is forced to sit in the back with Spike-  
  
Amy: heh.. -leans against the truck- Who's driving?  
  
Faye -drives off while listening to hillbilly music-  
  
Amy: HEY!! I didn't say you could go yet!!  
  
McKenna: Too late  
  
Amy: Feh.. lazy bunch of bums.. -walks over to Sesshomaru and Miroku- Who's driving?  
  
Sesshomaru and Miroku -in the middle of a cuddle session-  
  
Amy: --;;;.. -flicks a rock at them-  
  
Miroku: -pulls away- OH SORRY!  
  
McKenna: I'm used to it  
  
Amy: Yea.... you driving?  
  
Miroku: Yes I am  
  
Amy: Alrighty and.. keep your eyes on the road for Kami's sake.. you can go!!  
  
Miroku: Alright!-drives off-  
  
Amy: -shakes her head and heads to Lupin's car- Well.. hello there.. last are you?  
  
Jigen: Yeah yeah  
  
Amy: -laughs- Go on  
  
Lupin: Hey we get the kid right?  
  
McKenna: Uh oh....  
  
Amy: Yep..  
  
McKenna -is shoved into the back with Goemon and Zenigata- NOOOOOOO!  
  
Amy: -laughs- Sorry 'Kenna! -waves-  
  
Jigen -drives off-  
  
Amy: -turns to the camera- And the race is on!  
  
McKenna -has face on the back window beating on the window for help-  
  
Amy: -jumps in her car and drives off at top speed-  
  
**In the Lupin car. Button of screen saying, 'Currently in last place'-  
  
Goemon: Get off of there -pulls her into the back seat-  
  
McKenna: they better not have cameras in here. -sees one- Damn --;;  
  
Over the intercom: Amy: Sorry, McKenna, all cars have a camera and an intercom  
  
McKenna -bangs her head against the window-  
  
Intercom Amy: What the.. what is that sound? Lupin! What is she doing!?  
  
Lupin: Banging her head against the window -pulls her up front with him-  
  
McKenna: RAPE!  
  
Lupin: Damnit we HAD to register last Pops didn't we!?  
  
Zenigata: Then tell me earlier next time and not the morning before!  
  
Intercom Amy: Heh.... McKenna.. you do realize that if you break something in the car... YOU have to pay for it..  
  
McKenna: DAMNIT!  
  
Lupin: So be a god girl -snickers and laughs-  
  
Intercom Amy: -laughs- Okay.. I'm going to check on the other.... erm.. contestants.. if you would call them that..  
  
McKenna -mutters- more like suckers  
  
Intercom Amy: Over and out!  
  
McKenna: DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!  
  
Intercom: -fuzzy static noises-  
  
McKenna: DAMN!  
  
**Kitty and Houshi: Currently in 4th place**  
  
Intercom Amy: Hello, my sweet little Bishies!  
  
Miroku: Afternoon  
  
Sesshomaru: Hello  
  
Intercom Amy: What's your progress s'far?  
  
Miroku: We had 3 snuggle sessions  
  
Intercom Amy: -laughs slightly- I ment to Feudal Japan..  
  
Miroku: OH!  
  
Sesshomaru: Heh..  
  
Miroku: We need a map  
  
Sesshomaru: I keep telling you, just follow Kenshin!Ask for directions!  
  
Miroku: I don't need directions  
  
Sesshomaru: -sighs- What is it with men and asking for directions?!  
  
Intercom Amy: HEY! If you two are quite finished.. sheesh..  
  
Miroku: I miss my baby! Where is she!?  
  
Intercom Amy: She's in Lupin's car....  
  
Miroku: My poor child -burries head in hands and swerves off course-  
  
Sesshomaru: EEEK!! -grabs the wheel- MIROKU!!  
  
Intercom Amy: What?! What's going on?!  
  
Miroku: -sob- my child!  
  
Sesshomaru: MIROKU!! Get ahold of yourself!! -slaps Miroku-  
  
Miroku: i'm alright...  
  
Sesshomaru: Then take the wheel!!  
  
Miroku: -takes wheel-  
  
Intercom: -fuzzy static noises-  
  
Amy: -looks into the camera in her car- I can tell this is going to be SO much fun.. -her voice is dripping with sarcasm-  
  
Myouga: CAR!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku -swerves-  
  
Sesshomaru: What the.. where did you come from!? -grabs Myouga-  
  
Intercom Amy: I heard screaming!!!  
  
Miroku: If he's here then he watched us snuggle  
  
Myouga: ^^;;  
  
Intercom Amy: Oh sick..  
  
Miroku: That's how your parents did it!  
  
Sesshomaru: -throws Myouga out the window-  
  
Intercom Amy: Let's not get into that..  
  
Miroku: That's right but kitty and I will give you a demo  
  
Intercom Amy: NO! I DO NOT want to see my Fluffy Bishie cuddling with the pervert monk!!  
  
Sesshomaru: --;;  
  
Miroku: --;;  
  
Intercom Amy: Okay.. you two have fun.. I'm checking on Kenshin.. AND KEEP YOUR FRIGGIN EYES ON THE ROAD!!  
  
Miroku: I'll try you sexy hunk of fluff  
  
Intercom Amy: -gagging noises then static-  
  
Sesshomaru: ^^;;  
  
Miroku: ^^  
  
Amy: How sick... -flips the camera screen to Kenshin's car and turns on the intercom- Hello?  
  
**Kenshin's car: Currently in First place**  
  
Sanosuke: Oh god..another announcer..  
  
Amy: Watch it, buddy..  
  
Intercom Amy: Kenshin? How are things going? -mumbles- Sexy hunk of Battosai...  
  
Kenshin: Everything is according to plan that it is  
  
Intercom Amy: I think it's sorta unfair that you got to go first AND you know where Feudal Japan is..  
  
Kenshin: Life is unfair  
  
Intercom Amy: Too true  
  
Anne: I love you Kenshin -clings to Kenshin-  
  
Sanosuke: Oo;..  
  
Intercom Amy: What the.. KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THE BISHIE, WOMAN!!  
  
McKenna -taps into the Kenshin car microphone thingy- HELP ME PLEASE!!  
  
Intercom Amy: McKenna?!?! How the heck  
  
McKenna: The guy with the brown coat is scaring me and one guy is wearing red,yellow and blue toegther!  
  
Intercom Amy: And Anne can go in Lupin's! ^^ -mumbles- So she can keep her hands off my damn bishie!Okay, okay.. calm down.. you'll be fine.. when we reach Feudal Japan I'll put you in Kenshin's car, 'kay?  
  
Anne: No  
  
Intercom Amy: Too bad! I'm head announcer during the race and you WILL do what I say!! -evil cackle, coughing hacking, then evil laughter again-  
  
Anne: We have been assigned teams already we can't switch  
  
Intercom Amy: -checks the rules- Damn.  
  
Anne: Say it...  
  
Intercom Amy: -gulps- Say what, dearest?  
  
Anne: I was right  
  
Intercom Amy: NEVER!!  
  
Anne: oO;;  
  
**Bone Eaters Well**  
  
Amy: -standing next to the well- HEY! Your first Kenshin! ^^  
  
Sanosuke: WOOT!  
  
Amy: -laughs- Hop in!   
  
Sanosuke: Why? oO  
  
Amy: You have to GO to Feudal Japan to get the next clue!  
  
Miroku: -slams on breaks followed by WolfWood-  
  
Amy: -blink blink- OH! Hey hunky priests! ^^  
  
Faye: -stops the truck- Alright!  
  
Amy: Hurry! Jump in! -hops into the well-  
  
Jigen: -slams on the breaks- finally here!  
  
McKenna: -opens door screaming- get away from me  
  
Amy: -in Feudal Japan, holding the next clues-  
  
McKenna: -dives through the well- Lupin team has been eliminated  
  
Amy: I noticed.. but where are the other people?  
  
All: -standing there-  
  
Amy: OH! Heh.. I need better glasses..  
  
Miroku: MY BABY!  
  
McKenna: Uh oh....  
  
Amy: -snickers and beats Miroku off with a stick-  
  
Miroku: OW! kitty!  
  
Sesshomaru: -pulls Miroku back- Just.. play the game for now.. we can take Amy, Anne and McKenna home AFTER the game..  
  
Amy: Oo;..  
  
Miroku: okay...  
  
Amy: -hands them all the next clue that reads- 'Only the hunters go here'  
  
Faye: I know where it is!  
  
Amy: I figured you would.. --;;  
  
Ed: -sees a row of ships- OFF TO THE BEBOP!  
  
Spike: Damnit Ed!  
  
Amy: -turns to the blue and silver ship- Kenshin!  
  
Sanosuke: -shoves everyone inside-  
  
Amy: There's a medical crew on board... just in case.. BE CAREFUL KENSHIN!! -sobs- My baby....  
  
McKenna: -is sohved in spike's ship under the seat- AMY!  
  
Amy: -snickers- I'm sorry!-takes everyone else to their respected ships and hops in her black one, switching on the 'all ships' intercom- Okay everyone, ready?  
  
All: yes  
  
Amy: Okay.. now.. in this one, we all go whenever our engine starts up.. have fun! ^^  
  
All: -fly off-  
  
Amy: --;;.. -flies off, getting in front- I'm always in front, people!! Are you crazy!!??  
  
Spike: No we just have no life  
  
Miroku: I love sunggling  
  
Amy: Obviously and Miroku, keep your dirty comments to yourself!  
  
Miroku: They are love comments!  
  
Amy: Whateva..-hums, the intercom still on and doesn't know it-and doesn't know it-Dang.. I've got a friggin wedgie..And I need a bath...  
  
Miroku: Thankyou for sharing I'll give you a bath ^^  
  
Amy: What the.. ACK! -smacks her forehead- Stupid me..-glares at Miroku through the camera- Remind me to shove you over a cliff...  
  
Miroku: can do  
  
Amy: -shakes her head-  
  
Sanosuke: BOMBS!! -pushes Kenshin out of the chair and swerves to the right-  
  
Amy: CRAPOLA!! -swerves-  
  
WolfWood: -flies ahead of Amy and onto the Bebop first-  
  
Amy: You evil priest!!  
  
WolfWood: god bless me  
  
Miroku: Aww kitty, he beat us  
  
Amy: Feh..-puts her finger over a tiny red button on her steering wheel- Wolfwood, dear?  
  
Sesshomaru: Don't worry.. we'll get up there somehow..  
  
Amy: If you ever do that again, I will BLOW YOUR SHIP INTO OBLIVION!!  
  
Sanosuke: Fiesty!  
  
Amy: Shut up.. Whoo!! We are almost there!!! -flies ahead of Wolfwood- DOWN IN FRONT!  
  
McKenna: Get me outta here!  
  
Amy: --;;.. McKenna.. deal with it..  
  
McKenna: I'm shoved under someone's seat for God sake!  
  
Amy: You'll be fine.. we are almost there..  
  
**2 hours later**  
  
Amy: -lands on the Bebop- WHO! That was fun!  
  
McKenna: -eye twitches- 2 HOURS!  
  
Amy: Well.. maybe not ALMOST.. but we are there now! ^^  
  
Amy: -watches as Bebop lands last- Well.. darn..  
  
Faye: DAMN!  
  
Amy: It's cause you have a junkie ship..  
  
Faye: Dam you Jet!  
  
Jet: Not my fault  
  
Amy: -pulls McKenna out from under the seat- You okay?  
  
McKenna: I want my kitty....  
  
Sesshomaru: Darn...  
  
Amy: More after the break! Will Kitty help McKenna? Who will win.. nobody knows..  
  
Sesshomaru: THAT'S LORD KITTY.. dang!  
  
~~~~~~~~Commercial~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Spike walks over smoking- Welcome to the Bebop a non-smoking community thing whatever the hell you wanna call it. Well we have nice showers-pulls the shower curtain aisde the back quickly- FAYE! -Spike turns aronud- I'm scarred for life. We also have gourmet cooking by a chef guy named Jet Black whose speciality is beef and peppers without the beef. Here at the Bebop we will provide you with entertainment -Ed is dancing in the background shouting tomato- Moving on -walks into a small room that is very dark- This is one of our best rooms at the Bebop with good lighting as you can see. We also have movies and cameras everywhere so don't pay attention to them -Faye is heard screaming in the bathroom- Well time to go. JET SHE FOUND THE CAMERA!! -screen goes blank-  
  
~~~~~~Back to the Show~~~~~~  
  
Amy: -looks at McKenna- She seems to have regained the feeling in her legs...  
  
McKenna: -is clinging to Sesshomaru legs-mommy....  
  
Sesshomaru: It's okay, McKenna... Kitty's here..  
  
WolfWood: Awwwwww  
  
Amy: -sighs- I'm glad I don't have to call them mommy and daddy...  
  
**a person clears their throat behind the camera**  
  
Amy: Hm? OH! We are on guys!  
  
McKenna: -stands up quickly-  
  
Amy: Hi and welcome back! Bebop had landed last so they were thrown to the sun! ^^ Ahem.. yes... so that leaves Kitty-kun and Houshi-sama, Kenshin aaaand.. Trigun! ^^  
  
Sanosuke: That's always a good thought x.x  
  
Amy: Isn't it though? ^^ Anyway, -clings to Wolfwood's arm- You guys will now be going to the jungle.. god help you..  
  
Anne: Not very comforting  
  
WolfWood: God help us  
  
Amy: My sentiments exactly..You will each be getting a jeep to ride in.. and guns..  
  
McKenna: I swear this show better rake in some kick ass ratings  
  
Amy: It should.. but I highly doubt it..  
  
Amy: Heheheh.. okay.. now, you may go to your specified jeeps, you know by now your colors, McKenna.. your with Trigun..  
  
McKenna: NO not yet!  
  
Sanosuke: We'll take her  
  
Amy: Fine, whatever. 'Cause she ain't going with me.. I'm not babysitter her!  
  
Sanosuke: -grabs McKenna and throwsher in the back of the jeep for now they are on Earth-  
  
Amy: Okay, this time you have a job to do..  
  
All: what?  
  
Amy: You can't just go gallivanding into the jungle and expect to get your next clue.. -laughs slightly- Oh, no, see, it doesn't work that way..  
  
Sanosuke: What are we supposed to do?  
  
Amy: I'm sorry, Miroku, this MIGHT go against your religious beliefs but.. you see those guns in your jeep? You have to hunt down either a panther,tiger or llama.. and kill it. Ah, yes, or a bunny. You must kill at least one.. and you must remember, the show is not responsible for body parts that are lost.  
  
WolfWood: Lost body parts? oO;  
  
Amy: Well, yea, if you go hunt a panther or a tiger, it's not gauranteed that you WON'T get hurt..  
  
WolfWood: Oh boy oO;  
  
Amy: -pats Wolfwood on the head, still clinging to his arm- You can pass this if you want to.. you can come with me..  
  
WolfWood: I think I'll take my chances with the panther  
  
Amy: -stomps her foot- Damn it all to hell -sighs- Ah, well.. Love isn't for me.. -jumps in her jeep- See you when you catch your prey! -drives off-  
  
**In the Jungle*  
  
  
  
Kenshin: Be very very quiet i'm hunting wabbit -drives off-  
  
Sesshomaru: -singing- In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight..  
  
Miroku: -swerves off the road- My child!  
  
Sesshomaru: MIROKU!! SHE'S WITH SANO AND KENSHIN!! SHE'LL BE FINE!!  
  
- Miroku and Sesshomaru's jeep rolls over-  
  
Sesshomaru: AHH!!  
  
Miroku: MYYYYYYY CHHHHIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDD!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -blink blink- Well.. this is just lovley -slaps Miroku- SNAP OUT OF IT!! WHY CAN'T YOU PAY MORE ATTENTION TO MEEEEEE!?!! -sobs-  
  
Miroku: -hugs Sesshomaru- I'm sorry Kitty.....  
  
Sesshomaru: -sniff- It's okay, Houshi...  
  
Amy: -drives by Sesshomaru and Miroku, staring at them and crashes into a tree- GAH!  
  
McKenna: -as they turn she falls out of the back and onto a snake- This is gunna hurt...  
  
Sanosuke: Erm.. Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: Hmmm?  
  
Sanosuke: -looks at the back of the jeep- We lost the kid  
  
Kenshin: WE WHAT!?  
  
Sanosuke: WE LOST THE KID!! MIROKU'S GOING TO KILL US!!  
  
Kenshin: CRAP!  
  
Sanosuke: STOP THE CAR!  
  
Kenshin: -slams on the breaks-  
  
Sanosuke: -jumps out and retraces the car's wheels' rolls- KID?!  
  
McKenna: -is bitten by snake and screams-  
  
Sanosuke: Oo'.. -runs towards the scream-  
  
McKenna: -holds leg- Miroku is going to kill you!!  
  
Sanosuke: No kidding! -picks her up-  
  
McKenna: You are cute @.@  
  
Amy: -runs up and laughs slightly- Oooo.. Sano.. your in twouble!  
  
Sanosuke: --;;.. Shut up! -runs back to their jeep-  
  
Amy: -runs back to Miroku and Sessy, who are in the middle of a snuggle session- --;;  
  
Miroku: Oh kitty...  
  
Sesshomaru: I love you, Miroku-kun..  
  
Amy: X_X AHEM!  
  
Miroku: Oh hello!  
  
Amy: Erm, yea.. -says very fast- MCKENNAWASBITTENBYASNAKE!IT'SALLSANO'SFAULT!  
  
Sesshomaru: -blinks- I didn't catch that.. did you?  
  
Miroku: My baby!  
  
Sesshomaru: -glares at Amy-  
  
Amy: ^^;; C'mon.. I'll take you to her  
  
Miroku: Take me to my child!!  
  
Amy: -runs to Kenshin and Sano's jeep- C'mon!  
  
Sesshomaru: -follows, sulking-  
  
Sanosuke: -turns around slowly- EEK!!  
  
Amy: -snickers-  
  
Miroku: I'm not mad just want to see her  
  
Amy: -snaps her fingers- Darn..  
  
Sanosuke: Phew.. -moves over-  
  
McKenna: -lying in back of the jeep- I see birdies and bunnies and a panther  
  
Amy: -laughs behind her hand-  
  
Kenshin: -finds a bunny and snuggles with it- My precious....  
  
Sesshomaru: Oo;.. at Kenshin -whaps Kenshin over the head- Your a Battosai! Act like one!  
  
Kenshin: But.............it's a bunny!  
  
Sanosuke: OO;;.. KILL IT! We'll win!  
  
Kenshin: No! -shoots a panther-  
  
Sanosuke: Good enough! -grabs the panther and throws it in the jeep-  
  
WolfWood: -drags back a llama covered in spit- --;;  
  
Amy: -gasps and throws a towel at Wolfwood- My hunky priest! Are you okay?  
  
WolfWood: Yes I am  
  
random bunny: -hops into Sesshomaru's lap-  
  
Sesshomaru: -strangles the bunny-  
  
Amy: -laughs at Sesshomaru-  
  
Sesshomaru: I got it.. didn't I?  
  
Amy: Sure..  
  
McKenna: -sob- that was my pet bunny!  
  
Miroku: Kitty....  
  
Sesshomaru: I'll get her another one..  
  
Amy: -falls over laughing-  
  
Sanosuke: Oo;...  
  
Sesshomaru: Oo;..  
  
Miroku: you strangled her bunny?  
  
Sesshomaru and Sanosuke: -look at each other- Dude, sometimes I think your my twin..Oo'.. -look at the camera- Freakeh.. -look back at each other- Oo;..  
  
Sesshomaru: I didn't know it was her bunny..  
  
Miroku: Come kitty the time to for you to be a nurse has come! -hands him his nurse uniform-  
  
Sesshomaru: Nuuuuuuu!!! never!!I refuse to look like Nurse Joy!  
  
Miroku: fine you can stay in your normal clothes kitty....but now we must nurse our child back to health!  
  
McKenna: NOO IT'S FLU SEASON ALL OVER AGAIN!!  
  
Amy: -grabs Sesshomaru and the outfit and drags them both to the bushes-  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey! What the!  
  
Miroku: HEY! I wanted to dress him!'  
  
Amy: SHUT UP!  
  
Sesshomaru: HEY! DON'T TOUCH THERE!!  
  
Amy: SHUT UP!!-shoves Sesshomaru out-  
  
Miroku: Kitty! You look fablous!  
  
Sesshomaru: -wearing the Nurse Joy outfit and miraculously, has his hair done up like Joy's- yea whatever  
  
Amy and Sanosuke: -fall over laughing-  
  
WolfWood: Are you still single?  
  
Miroku: NO! He's mine!  
  
Sesshomaru: --;;  
  
Amy: -laughs harder-  
  
Miroku: -picks up McKenna- Can we have the next challange please?  
  
Amy: -stops laughing and stands up- Ahem, yes, sorry, half of the challenge already happened.. but that's okay.. we are ahead of schedule.. your supposed to cure McKenna of a snake bite.. obviously McKenna has already been bitten by a snake.. so.. have at it!  
  
Miroku: Do what now?  
  
Amy: Well, half the reason I had you bring McKenna is because she was part of a challenge..  
  
Miroku: YOU WHAT! -growls-  
  
Amy: EEK! -runs behind Wolfwood- JUST KIDDING!  
  
Miroku: --;;  
  
Amy: Ahem.. anyroad.. your real challenge is one of your team members has to cover themselves in honey, get covered with feathers then they will be strapped to the top of a car which will go 90MPH down a road filled with bees nests.. -laughs- How interesting..  
  
Miroku: now where'd Myouga go?  
  
Sesshomaru: Um.. he's back at the starting point.. I threw him out the window..  
  
Miroku: smart --;;  
  
Sesshomaru: Heh...-stares at Miroku-  
  
Sanosuke: -stares at Kenshin-  
  
Amy: -stares at Wolfwood-  
  
WolfWood: -stares at Kurenoneko-sama-  
  
Kurenoneko-sama: Meow  
  
WolfWood: -coveres Kernoneko-sama in honey and straps him his car-  
  
Sanosuke: -"accidentally" dumps honey over Kenshin-  
  
Kenshin: HEY!  
  
Sesshomaru: -grabs honey-  
  
Amy: -puts feathers over Kenshin and the cat-  
  
Miroku: -coveres sessy in honey-  
  
Sesshomaru: Damn it all!!  
  
Miroku: Get in that thong kitty  
  
Amy: Sorry kitty.. -dumps feathers over him-  
  
Sesshomaru: not even..  
  
Amy: Aww.. c'mon kitty... -throws the thong at him-  
  
Kenshin: -forced to wear thong- This is so hummilitating that it is  
  
Miroku: Please? for me?  
  
Sesshomaru: Dang.. I hate it when you do that.. -goes to change-  
  
Amy: -laughs evilly-  
  
Miroku: Sexy kitty  
  
Sesshomaru: -walks back- Shut up..  
  
Amy: I didn't know Sessy had a tail!  
  
Sesshomaru: -holding his tail- Well.. now you do  
  
Amy: Cuuute! ^^  
  
Miroku: but you haven't seen all of him  
  
Sesshomaru: --;;  
  
Sanosuke, Amy and Kurenoneko: Oo;...  
  
WolfWood: You are a sinnful monk  
  
Miroku: -shrugs-  
  
Amy: I agree.. -clings to WolfWoods arm- He's good.. and pure.. -rubs her cheek against his arm-  
  
WolfWood: Please get off oO;;  
  
Amy: Since you asked nicely.. ^^ -lets go,straps Kenshin and Sesshomaru to the top of a car-  
  
Miroku: It's good to be back in our van -lies McKenna down in the back-  
  
McKenna: -seeing things and people that aren't real-  
  
Amy: Yea yea...Ready Sano?  
  
Sanosuke: -laughs, hopping in the car- This is going to be hilarious..  
  
Amy: -pats Kenshin's head- I feel sorry for ya, Battosai..  
  
Kenshin:I need my mother  
  
Amy: Heh.. the road is over there..  
  
Miroku: Ready kitty?  
  
Sanosuke: -revvs up the car and takes off, gaining speed until he reaches 90MPH-  
  
Sesshomaru: Sure..  
  
Amy: -waves-  
  
McKenna: -is laughing like a moron-  
  
Amy: OH! And if you fall off, your team is evicted!  
  
Miroku: -revs up car to 90 and speeds down the road with bees stinging sessy constantly-  
  
Sesshomaru: EEEEK!!! One got the butt!!  
  
Kenshin: -clings to car-  
  
Sesshomaru: Left butt cheek!! OWWW!!!  
  
Amy: -laughs- Okay, Wolfwood, ready?  
  
WolfWood: God bless you all!  
  
Amy: Bye Kurenoneko! -waves-  
  
Kurenoneko: Mewar..  
  
WolfWood: -speeds off-  
  
Amy: Okay.. -motions to the camera man and they jump in her car and the speed off towards the finish line-  
  
WolfWood: -crosses finish line-  
  
Amy: -stops and hops out, waving-  
  
WolfWood: -slams on the breaks-  
  
Kurenoneko: -goes flying into a tree-  
  
Amy: -winces- Ouch..  
  
Miroku: -crosses finish line-  
  
Kenshin: -hits tree-  
  
Sesshomaru: OOWWWW!!  
  
Amy: -winces yet again- Daaaang..  
  
**laughing is heard from behind the camera**  
  
Amy: Shut up and hold the camera still, you dunce!  
  
**the camera is finally still**  
  
Kenshin: I ache in places only a man has  
  
Amy: Oo;..  
  
Sesshomaru: -still ontop of the car- Ow.. left butt cheek.. ow..  
  
Amy: OO;; That's just wrong..  
  
Miroku: Poor kitty  
  
Sesshomaru: It BURNS!!  
  
Miroku: I have some cream for that kitty  
  
Sesshomaru: That would be lovely..  
  
Miroku: Undress  
  
Kenshin: OO;;;  
  
Sesshomaru: I'm only wearing a thong, Miroku! So are Kenshin and.. well.. I dunno if Kurenoneko would be wearing one..  
  
Miroku: It's alright kitty no one needs to know  
  
Sesshomaru: Alrighty.. now.. GET ME OFF THIS HUNK OF JUNK!!  
  
Miroku: -unstraps Sessy and hoses him down with a hose-  
  
Amy: -dumps a bucket of water over the cat- Heh..  
  
Kenshin: -is hosed down by Sano and has honey re-dumped on him-  
  
Sanosuke: -throws "water" balloons at Kenshin-  
  
Kenshin: HEY! THIS IS -hair turns pink- PAINT!  
  
Sanosuke: What the..  
  
Amy: -evil cackle-  
  
WolfWood: oO;  
  
Sanosuke: I say we evict the announcer..  
  
Amy: Oo;;  
  
McKenna: -throws up do to snake bite on Sanosuke's sandals-  
  
Sanosuke: EEWWWW!!  
  
Kenshin: -laughs-  
  
Amy: -sighs- Miroku.. hose Sano down..  
  
Miroku: -hoses sano's feet down- I'm sorry  
  
Sanosuke: S'ok..  
  
Sesshomaru: I've had worse.. -back in normal clothes- Blood all over my gucci shoes..  
  
McKenna: -stands up-  
  
WolfWood: Hey she doesn't look too good  
  
Sesshomaru: I noticed...  
  
Amy: Eeeehhh.. -glares at Sano- It's your fault!  
  
Sanosuke: IS NOT  
  
McKenna: -passes out-  
  
Amy, Sano, Sesshomaru and Kurenoneko: OO;;  
  
Miroku: -drags her wolfwood's white love bug and sets her in the back seat-  
  
WolfWood: OH! So I get her now?  
  
Amy: Um.. we are going to commercial.. -looks a tad worried-  
  
**2 boring hours of Richard Simmons weight loss crap later**  
  
Amy: You guys.. are you sure she's going to be okay?  
  
WolfWood: I think she just needs to recover  
  
Amy: Hmm..  
  
**camera man is trying to keep out of sight, catching all this but leaves pop up once in awhile and get in the way**  
  
WolfWood: Alright so where we off to?  
  
Amy: Um..... Atlantic ocean.... Oo;.. You have to find Atlantis.. -falls over laughing-  
  
Miroku: Kitty + water = bad  
  
Sesshomaru: OO;;.. I hate water!!-clings to a tree-  
  
Miroku: -pries him off- i'll rub your back later  
  
Sesshomaru: -shivering and shaking, whimpering-  
  
Amy: Oh.. -laughs- This is intertaining..  
  
Wolfwood: I'm ready when you guys are  
  
Miroku: -pulls Sessy into the car-  
  
Amy: Oh yes, and for this one, the teams merge into one large team..  
  
Sesshomaru: -trying to get out- I DON'T WANNA GO!!!  
  
Miroku: Don't make me come in there!  
  
Sesshomaru: DON'T MAKE ME GO!!  
  
Miroku: Calm down you don't have to go in the water  
  
Sesshomaru: But.. but.. what if the submarine leaks!!  
  
**camera man is snickering by now, still hiding**  
  
Miroku: I'll hold your hand   
  
**all the others are outright laughing now**  
  
Sesshomaru: -whimpers-  
  
Kenshin: -hops in the small sports car with pink hair- --  
  
Amy: Wait! Hold on! You didn't hear me!  
  
Amy: Fine.. whatever.. -hops in her Trans Am- And I have to help with this one.. goody.. --  
  
Sanosuke: Meet you there! -drives off-  
  
WolfWood: -has already driven off-  
  
**camera man notices he was left behind**  
  
Bob (Camera man): WOAH! MONK!  
  
Miroku: Yes?  
  
Bob: Sorry to bother you.. but.. Amy kinda left..  
  
Miroku: Hop in my friend  
  
Bob: Thank you! -jumps in-  
  
**Wolfwood's lovebug**  
  
McKenna: -wakes up and sits up-  
  
WolfWood: Hey welcome back to Earth there kiddo  
  
Kurenoneko: -staring at McKenna, inches from her face-  
  
McKenna: Ow.....you are catholic....I'm an un-baptized Christian heh ^^;;  
  
Kurenoneko: Oo;-looks at WolfWood- Mewar?  
  
WolfWood: DEAR LORD! I'LL BAPTIZE YOU!! Don't worry kid you'll be baptized in no time at all  
  
Kurenoneko: -blinks-  
  
McKenna: Drive faster  
  
WolfWood: -drives faster-  
  
McKenna: -opens car door and jumps out rolling onto the edge of the road seeing Amy's car-  
  
Kurenoneko: -is thrown into the back window-  
  
McKenna: -waves to Amy-  
  
Amy: -screeches to a halt- Oh my gosh! Are you okay!  
  
McKenna: -scrambles into the trans am- the preist wants to baptize me  
  
Amy: So? -begins to drive again-  
  
McKenna: He said you too  
  
Amy: Oo;..Kami.. -drives faster-  
  
**4 boring hours later of listening to Justin Timberlake**  
  
Amy: McKenna.. remind me to BREAK that CD..  
  
McKenna: -throws it out window-  
  
Amy: Heh.. -gets out and walks towards the submarine- COOL!!  
  
WolfWood: there you are kiddo!  
  
McKenna: NUUUU  
  
Amy: Oo;.. -hides behind McKenna-  
  
Miroku: -slams on breaks- Kitty and I have arrived!  
  
Sesshomaru: -doesn't move-  
  
Miroku: -throws sesshomaru into the submarine and hops in himself-  
  
Sesshomaru: NUU!!!! -tries climbing out-  
  
Miroku: no kitty....  
  
Amy: -climbs in, pinning Sessy to the floor of the sub- Hurry up! I can't hold him for long!  
  
Kenshin and Anne: -hop in the sub after WolfWood-  
  
Sesshomaru: -struggles- I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA GO!!  
  
Miyu: -whacks Sesshomaru- Hush! -ties him to a chair-  
  
Sesshomaru: RAPE!  
  
Amy: --;.. -whacks Sesshomaru again Okay, let's get the big hunk of metal moving! C'mon, let's move.. erm.. who knows how to drive a sub?  
  
McKenna: I do!  
  
WolfWood: Dear Lord bless all of our souls...  
  
Amy: heh.. okay, get up there.. -pushes McKenna to the drivers seat and takes a seat next to WolfWood- ^^  
  
McKenna: -pulls Sessy in the seat next to her- come on kitty ^^  
  
Miroku: Awww ^^  
  
Sesshomaru: -whimpers-  
  
Miroku: -holds sessy's hand- there there kitty  
  
Kenshin: oO  
  
Amy: -shakes her head- Don't mind them..  
  
Wolfwood: Being gay is a sin!  
  
Amy: Is not.. Shush. Let's go, McKenna!  
  
McKenna: -lowers sub to the bottom of the ocean- ^^  
  
Sesshomaru: -clings to the seat-  
  
Amy: -can't help but laugh at Sessy-  
  
Miroku: Come cling to me kitty...  
  
Sesshomaru: -clings to Miroku's arm-  
  
Miroku: My precious little kitty  
  
Anne: Yaoi! -takes pictures-  
  
Amy: --;  
  
Miroku: My little flower  
  
McKenna: -shudders- Try living with them. They share a bed  
  
Sesshomaru: -whimpers-  
  
Amy: Oh.. too much info McKenna..  
  
Sanosuke: now that's just sick..  
  
Kenshin: So Anne sleeps in the bed next to mine  
  
Amy: And?  
  
Anne: ^^; he's mine  
  
Amy: -shrugs- Ah well.. I'm setting my hopes on higher goals.. -stares at Wolfwood-  
  
WolfWood: Have you been baptised?  
  
Amy: Yes..  
  
WolfWood: alright good  
  
Amy: -crosses her fingers behind her back-  
  
WolfWood: -raises eyebrow-  
  
Amy: ^^ Hee hee..  
  
McKenna: SHE LIES!  
  
Amy: AM NOT!  
  
WolfWood: Well no problem I can baptise you  
  
Amy: Heh.. now? Please not now..  
  
WolfWood:there's plenty of water. Don't be scared this is a big step I know  
  
Miroku: -looks at wolfwood like he's a moron-  
  
Amy: Oh.. but.. we are so deep.. -laughs nervously-  
  
Wolfwood: That means you be in God's faith even deeper  
  
Amy: -whimpers- Miroku.. save me..  
  
Miroku: I have my child  
  
McKenna: Oie....  
  
Amy: That's not funny....You know what I mean  
  
Sanosuke: There's no trusting the monks, Amy.. they are both morons..  
  
Miroku: -smacks Sanosuke with his staff-  
  
Sanosuke: HEY!  
  
Sesshomaru: Miroku-poo!!! -whimpers-  
  
Miroku: Shush kitty  
  
Sesshomaru: I hate water....  
  
Miroku: I know kitty...  
  
Sanosuke: -whacks Miroku over the head- THAT HURT!  
  
Amy: Oi vey.. --  
  
Miroku: -sits down petting Sesshomaru's head- calm yourself kitty...  
  
Sesshomaru: -breathes deeply-  
  
Miroku: Shush my kitty...  
  
Sesshomaru: Water.. -shivers-  
  
Miroku: I know...I know  
  
McKenna:They do this at home too x.x  
  
Amy: Scareh..  
  
McKenna: Try being sick in front of them...  
  
Sanosuke: LOOK!! I SEE LIGHTS!! -presses face agains the window-  
  
Miroku: Shush Sanosuke  
  
Sanosuke: Okay.. we are supposed to find Atlantis.. maybe the lights ARE Atlantis! moron..  
  
Amy: Hey! Be nice you two!  
  
Miroku: I'm trying to calm my lover here....  
  
McKenna: Heard worse....MUCH worse  
  
Sanosuke: Ugh.. McKenna.. head towards the lights, please  
  
McKenna: -heads toward lights- Try Lover bunny cakes  
  
Sanosuke: That's just wrong..  
  
Kurenoneko: -jumps on McKenna's head- Mewar..  
  
Miroku: It's normal!  
  
WolfWood: Well I'm a preist and I am a man of God ^^  
  
Amy: -sits in Wolfwoods lap- Yesh you are..  
  
Wolfwood: Oh...um hello  
  
Amy: Hi.. ^^  
  
Sanosuke: -raises an eyebrow-  
  
WolfWood: Am I a chair?  
  
Amy: Sure.. ^^  
  
WolfWood: -sweatdrop-  
  
Amy: ^^  
  
Sanosuke: BUBBLES!!! -slams against the glass, trying to get to the bubbles-  
  
Sesshomaru: MEEP!! HE'S GOING TO BREAK THE GLASS!! - clings to Miroku-  
  
Miroku: -holds sessy to him- Shhh  
  
Sanosuke: MUST GET TO BUBBLES!! BUBBLES ARE MINE!!  
  
Amy: GACK! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!?!  
  
WolfWood: -pulls him back- You'll kill us all!  
  
Sanosuke: -struggles- MY BUBBLES!!  
  
WolfWood: God damn you are an idiot  
  
Sanosuke: -sobs- I want the bubbles..  
  
Amy: -shakes her head and ties Sanosuke to a chair-  
  
WolfWood: I'll push you outside and you can MEET the bubbles and God in the same day  
  
Sanosuke: Can I really!?! -looks pathetically giddy-  
  
Amy: --;;  
  
Kenshin: THAT came from a preist oO;  
  
Sanosuke: -struggles- Let's go then!  
  
Amy: Quit giving him ideas Wolfwood  
  
WolfWood: I'm kidding you idiot  
  
Sanosuke: -sobs, slumping against the rope-  
  
Amy: -can't help but laugh at him-  
  
Kenshin and Anne: -stare-  
  
McKenna: AHH OUR BOAT IS BEING ATTACKED BY BEAUTIFUL MEN!!  
  
Miroku: Oh really?  
  
Amy: Really! -stares out the window-  
  
McKenna: They are gay so give your hopes up Amy  
  
Amy: Dang..  
  
McKenna: All the sexy men are gay  
  
Miroku: -cuddlig with sessy-  
  
Amy: Go figure..  
  
Sesshomaru: Snuggle session! ^^ -snuggles Miroku-  
  
Miroku: Oh kitty you naughty thing  
  
WolfWood: -coveres McKenna and Amy's eyes-  
  
Amy: OH GAG!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -purrs-  
  
WolfWood: I feel bad for you  
  
Amy: I dare not watch.  
  
McKenna: i'm driving!!! -swats wolfwood's hand away- I've seen them do worse!  
  
Amy: I don't WANT to watch!  
  
Kenshin: -covers Anne's eyes-  
  
Amy: Ugh.. you people are sick..  
  
Anne: I want to see the yaoi!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -nuzzling face against Miroku's neck-  
  
Amy: Urgh.. whatever they are doing.. it sounds wrong..  
  
Kenshin: That it is  
  
McKenna: We found Atlantis  
  
Amy: COOL!  
  
Sanosuke: BUBBLES!!  
  
McKenna: Not really  
  
Sanosuke BUBBLES BUBBLES BUBBLES!  
  
Amy: SHUT UP!  
  
McKenna: Good news is that we found Atlantis bad news is you guys get to swim to the surface*shoves them all outside with a snorkle and goggles*  
  
Amy: -waves-  
  
Sanosuke: BUBBLES!  
  
Miroku: -holds Sesshomaru's hand-  
  
Sesshomaru: OO:.. -can't move-  
  
Miroku: -starts swimming up-  
  
Sesshomaru: -can't move-  
  
Miroku: -drags Sesshomaru to the surface-  
  
Sesshomaru: -shivers-  
  
Kenshin: -watches Sano play with bubbles-  
  
Sanosuke: ^^ Bubbles..  
  
Kenshin: -pulls him up to the surface with Anne- x.x  
  
Sanosuke: BUBBLESS!! MUST HAVE BUBBLES!!  
  
Kenishin: --;;  
  
Amy: Okay.. so they found Atlantis.. what now?  
  
McKenna: hopefully one of the morons grabbed the clue  
  
Sesshomaru: -sees something sticking to his tail-  
  
Miroku: hm? let me get that kitty -pulls it off-  
  
Sesshomaru: YEOWCH!! -hisses-  
  
Miroku: I'm sorry kitty i'll give you a bath later ok?  
  
Sesshomaru: Okay ^^  
  
Miroku: Good we'll get into those crevaces  
  
WolfWood: I didn't need to know that  
  
Sesshomaru: ^^  
  
Amy: -swims up- Okay guys.  
  
McKenna: -swims up behind her covering her top- damn white T-shirt -grabs sessy's fluff-  
  
Amy: -laughs- I wore black  
  
Miroku: Good thing we brought a change of clothes right kitty?  
  
Sesshomaru: Yup  
  
Miroku: Lets's go change  
  
McKenna: Kitty is wearing white   
  
Sesshomaru: M'kay  
  
McKenna: Bad thought  
  
Amy: Okay.. this is a rest stop until I say so! ^^  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru: -in the middle of another cuddle session-  
  
McKenna: Where's peace...I see alot of love --;  
  
Miroku: Come and let me teach you the birds and the bees  
  
McKenna: -shuts van door- Please put a sign on the door when you do that   
  
Miroku: -pulls her in the van- There is my child  
  
McKenna: -punches camera man and throws camera outside- --;;; GOD QUIT FOLLOWING ME!!  
  
Sesshomaru: -sitting in Miroku's lap-  
  
McKenna: -runs out- Eww guys that's wrong!  
  
Miroku: -pulls her back- You need to change clothes and are too weak too dress yourself right. Then I'll dress you ^^  
  
McKenna: NO!!!  
  
Miroku: Alright if you insist  
  
Wolfwood: Kinky  
  
Sanosuke: oO;  
  
Kenshin: -boots Sano out of the car and falls asleep next to Anne-  
  
WolfWood: What a dirty little devil....  
  
Miroku: -holds McKenna to him- I'll always love you  
  
McKenna: -has sinced passed out-  
  
Sesshomaru: umm Miroku.....  
  
Miroku: -lies McKenna down-Aiya....poor kitty...that water scared you  
  
Amy: Alright time to go! Next round one of your idiots will be eleiminated  
  
Sesshomaru: -shivvering- Water....bad.....EVIL water  
  
McKenna: -comes to- Owww my head.........  
  
Miroku: Evening my child ^^  
  
McKenna: -tries to scramble out of the van and is holding onto the roof- NOOOOOO!! ANNE!!!  
  
Anne: -hits McKenna's hand with a hammer- I'm so evil...ehehehehehe.....-walks away-  
  
WolfWood: -shuts door to the van and hops into his lovebug(whatever you wanna call it x.x)- Alrighty now let's go -honks horn-  
  
Amy: Alright next task is for all of you bisihi's to survive an anime convention!! -evil cackle,coughing,then evil cackling again-  
  
Kenshin: -wakes up still half asleep- I'll drive...  
  
Sanosuke: -pushes Anne ontop of him- Shut up pretty boy i'm driving....  
  
Kenshin: Whatever -falls back asleep-  
  
Anne: This is the best day of my life......-falls back asleep-  
  
Sanosuke: -drives off-  
  
Amy: DAMNIT! -pulls Bob the camera man into the car and speeds off-  
  
Miroku: You can drive kitty I want to stay with my little child  
  
McKenna: QUIT CALLING ME THAT YOU LEECH!  
  
Sesshomaru: -drives off- AWWWWWWW she insulted you! How cute!  
  
McKenna: Dear Kami forget it! -jumps out of car again landing on the road side in the bushes-  
  
Miroku and Sesshomaru: Well.....if she wants to be on her own.....We'll pick her up later! ^-^  
  
McKenna: -stands up- Owwwwwww -watches Sanosuke and Amy drive by- I wonder where WolfWood is. -starts walking down the road-  
  
Anne: NYHA! -curls up next to Kenshin-  
  
Sanosuke: -driving to the anime expo- Stupid Amy....stupid show...-is hit by beer bottle-  
  
Jenny: DURNICKLES -apears out of no where-  
  
Anne: oO; -shoves Jenny out door onto road- Bye bye!  
  
-Somewhere on the road side-  
  
McKenna: Nerf.....gah.....need to get to mommy and daddy.....GAH! I mean Miroku and Sesshomaru......kitty.....  
  
Jenny -walks beside McKenna- Heeeyyyy have you done the monk yet?  
  
McKenna -sees Wolfwood's car and waves him over hoping in- GO NOW!!  
  
WolfWood: hey! there you are! -speeds off-  
  
McKenna: Kami......help me.....-is knocked out by WolfWood's cross gun-  
  
-At random anime convention-  
  
Sesshomaru: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -is being chased by rabid fan girls,sobbing- LEAVE ME ALONE!!  
  
WolfWood, Kenshin and Sanosuke: -also being chased-  
  
Miroku -picks up McKenna slinging her over his shoulder- Come on kitty! We need to go!  
  
Sesshomaru -dives into the car locking the doors-  
  
Anne -beating up fan girls- KENSHIN IS MINE!!  
  
Kenshin -grabs Anne throwing her in the car- GAHHHH LET'S GO SANO!!  
  
WolfWood: NOOOOOOO!! -is dragged off by fan girls-  
  
Amy: The sexy preist is gone...-sigh-  
  
Miroku -sets McKenna in the car in the back- My poor child....taking a beating for me -sighs-  
  
Sesshomaru -starts car driving some un-important fan girls over- HA! Muha! i'm so demonic  
  
McKenna: Ehhehehehehehehe -pushes herself out of Miroku's lap- Leave me alone  
  
Miroku: Awwwww you love me so much ^^ -huggles her-  
  
McKenna: Someone save my dignity.....I have lost sanity --;; -pulls away and locks the van door and brushes self off- Eeeeeeeeeee I swear I hate being dressed in their clothes -is dressed in Sesshomaru's- DAMNIT!  
  
Sesshomaru: -girly giggle-  
  
McKenna: -walks off then walks back into regular clothes- ANYWAY! Before I was stripped down to bearly nothing we are on the last challenge I think......  
  
Amy: Yep!  
  
McKenna: This last one is a scavenger hunt! Yay oh goody! AAAAAAAAAND the list is......damnit....we have to take a commercial break. Damn you Random TV station --;  
  
Amy: --;;.. Commercials ebil..  
  
**4 hours after commercials**  
  
Amy: That.... was frickin LONG! Do we have to go through that again?  
  
Bob(Camera man):Hey this is FOX we are talking about  
  
Amy: Oh.. that MIGHT explain it..-looks at that bishie's who were mauled by the rabid fan girls and laughs hysterically-  
  
McKenna: -curled into a ball- Kitty......need kitty  
  
Sesshomaru: -raises an eyebrow at McKenna and grins evilly, shoving Miroku towards her-  
  
Amy: -watches, highly interested-  
  
Miroku: -huggles her-  
  
McKenna:NO! GET IT OFF -dramatic desperate sob-  
  
Amy and Sesshomaru: -laugh hysterically-  
  
Wolfwood: How sad..  
  
McKenna: -clings to WolfWood-  
  
Wolfwood: -pats her head sympathetically- Poor thing..  
  
Miroku: The preist has returned oO;;  
  
Amy: I had to have him back here, he's a great asset to the show! He gets more ratings than you! xP  
  
Miroku: -growls and smacks Amy with his staff- --;  
  
McKenna: -twitch twitch- If you tiuch me again Miroku I'll.......I'll sick Kitty on you! NUU BAD THOUGHT!  
  
Amy: But I still love you! -rubs her offended head-  
  
Wolfwood: -whacks Miroku over the head- Lecher  
  
Miroku: Give......my.....child  
  
McKenna: When did I become everyone's kid? oO  
  
Wolfwood: She doesn't want to be with you...  
  
Amy: -sits next to Sesshomaru, eating popcorn-  
  
Sesshomaru: -grabs a handful-  
  
Miroku: She's mine....  
  
Wolfwood: She obviously doesn't want you..  
  
Miroku: Kitty  
  
Sesshomaru: -looks up, mouth full of popcorn- Merf?  
  
Miroku:come defend me  
  
Sesshomaru: Mmph merf meep! (Translation: Just whack him over the head!)  
  
Miroku: -whacks WolfWood across the face-  
  
Sesshomaru: Oo;.... Mpmmfhahfha!!! (Translation: THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!!)  
  
Amy: --;...  
  
Wolfwood: -blinks and brings his gun/cross down over Miroku's head- Dare to try that again?  
  
Miroku:BRING IT ON!  
  
Amy: -sighs- I think we better stop them before Miroku uses the Air Rip...  
  
Sesshomaru: -nods- I quite agree..  
  
McKenna: -clings to WolfWood and Sessy's legs- KITTY ^^  
  
Sesshomaru: -sighs and picks up McKenna-  
  
Amy: -drags Miroku away from Wolfwood-  
  
Miroku:LET ME AT THE CHILD MOLESTOR!  
  
Wolfwood: -eye twitches- Me... the child molester?!?! You lecher!! I'll rip your arm off!!! -tackles Miroku-  
  
Amy: Oh dear..... whatever shall we do...? -says innocently but sits down to watch-  
  
Sanosuke: there's only one resort....  
  
Amy: And what is that Sanosuke  
  
**On Jerry Springer set**  
  
Amy: Ooooh!! Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!!  
  
Sesshomaru: --;;;...  
  
McKenna: -clings to chair- Why am I here?  
  
Jerry: Okay okay so.....we are about to meet the little girl. McKenna is 13 years old and lives with a perverted monk and a CROSSDRESSER!  
  
McKenna: YES TELL THE WHOLE WORLD!!  
  
Wolfwood: -glaring daggers at Miroku-  
  
Sesshomaru: CROSSDRESSER?!?! I'll have you know this is VERY fashionable in my time!!  
  
Jerry: That's why we are going to help you  
  
Sesshomaru: -growls low, looking as if he wanted to slice off Jerry's head-  
  
Montel Willams: -walks in with the queer Eye for the Straight Guy people-  
  
Jerry: Okay so now we are going to bring out our first quest for the custody of the little girl -watches Sesshomaru get dragged off by the queer eye people-  
  
Sesshomaru: NUUUU!!!!  
  
Amy: -sitting in front row, watching- And who would that be, Jerry?  
  
Bob(Camera man): I'm getting this all  
  
Jerry: Nicholas D. WolfWood a preist with a huge ass crossgun  
  
Amy: -grins- Grrreat...Coolio!  
  
Wolfwood: -sits and reclines in the chair, the cross leaning against the back of the chair-  
  
Jerry: So Mr.WolfWood? tell us about yourself  
  
Wolfwood: I'm a wandering priest basicaly, I am currently in the Animeazing Race for Bishies..  
  
Jerry: Why do you want custody of her?  
  
Wolfwood: I do believe Sesshomaru is a good "father" and all, but the monk is a lech! A child does not need that kind of treatment!  
  
Jerry:your comments on this McKenna?  
  
McKenna: -shaking in a little ball- Leave me alone....  
  
Wolfwood: SEE?!?!  
  
Jerry:right  
  
Wolfwood: Hmph..  
  
Jerry: Right and we'll meet the current father after this commercial break so stay tunned  
  
**Demonic Rogain Commercial**  
  
Hey you! Yeah badly! Has this ever happened to you*shows Kagome being kidnaped* Don't kidnap anymore Japanese school girls get Rogain for Demons! *shows Manten with a full head of hair* If this worked for me then it can work for you! Call 1-800-DEMON ROGAIN. That's 1-800-DEMON ROGAIN *in fast vice*We are not responsible for anymore hair you loose or if you are poesessed by a demon and work for Naraku's army. Law suits and money will not be taken into action or re-funded anytime  
  
**back to the show**  
  
Amy: Hnnn.. interesting commercial..Now, who has the current custody over McKenna, Jerry?  
  
Jerry: Alright let's meet the current father Miroku  
  
Miroku: -walks out and sits down holding his staff-  
  
Amy: -restrains from glomping Miroku-  
  
Jerry: Wolfwood told us you were a lech, what's your response to that?  
  
Miroku: -punches WolfWood- She's MY CHILD!!!  
  
Amy: JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!  
  
McKenna: -hides under chair-  
  
Wolfwood: -eye twitches and he whacks Miroku over the head with his gun-  
  
Steve(body gaurd guy if you watch Jerry): -pulls them apart-  
  
Wolfwood: -still trying to whack Miroku-  
  
Steve: -ties wolfwood and miroku to their own chair-  
  
Wolfwood: -hops in his chair over to Miroku and starts kicking him-  
  
Amy: -grins- This is even better than real life!  
  
Miroku: YOU BITCH!  
  
Wolfwood: KISS MY ASS!!  
  
Miroku: I would if I could!  
  
Wolfwood: No wait! DON'T!!  
  
Amy: -laughs-  
  
Sesshomaru: -buries his face in his hands-  
  
blonde queer eye: Hey sexy....cheer up....don't make me do a pole dance  
  
Sesshomaru: Oo;... That's just creepy...  
  
Amy: -falls out of chair laughing-  
  
Jerry: ANYWAY!  
  
Maury: -pushes Jerry out of the way- We asked you two to take a maternity test  
  
Amy: -pulls herself back in the chair, still laughing-  
  
Wolfwood: Oo;... you did?  
  
Maury: since we don't really have much time we will just probe you  
  
Wolfwood: Oo;... That doesn't sound too......... comfortable..  
  
Miroku :it's fun....I probed Kitty before  
  
Wolfwood: Oo;..  
  
Sesshomaru: -sweatdrop-  
  
Amy: OO;...... That's just.... wrong..  
  
*Miroku and WolfWood are taken back stage a scream of pain is heard from WolfWood and a scream of pleasure from Miroku*  
  
Amy: Oh... that's just... wrong..-covers McKenna's ears-  
  
Sesshomaru: -blinks and fidgets, hearing Miroku-  
  
McKenna: -clings to Sesshomaru- Kitty -sob  
  
Sesshomaru: --;  
  
McKenna: Why are they fighting over me?! -sob-  
  
Amy: Well.. because.. I don't know.... but... I think... I'm going to be scarred for life..  
  
Jerry: -punches Maury off the stage-  
  
Doctor Phill: -randomly apears along with Oprah-  
  
Amy: Good lord... this might get interesting..  
  
McKenna: NOOO THE BALD GUY!!! -runs around screaming-  
  
Amy: Doctor Phil! May I say I love your show!-her voice was dripping with sarcasm-  
  
Oprah: -hands out her old pairs of shoes-  
  
Amy: --;;..  
  
Sanosuke and Kenshin: WE GOT OPRAH SHOES!!!! -girly scream-  
  
Amy and Sesshomaru: Oo;.... Creepeh..  
  
Sally: -pushes Montel,Maury Doctor Phill into the depths of hell-  
  
Amy: Hurrah for Sally!  
  
Sally: God DAMN I hate them!  
  
Amy: As do we all I assure you..  
  
Wolfwood: -walks back, walking with legs apart- Ow ow ow ow ow ow  
  
Amy: -looks at Wolfwood and bursts out laughing-  
  
Miroku: -walks back- OOOOHHH YEAH  
  
Sesshomaru: -sweatdrop-  
  
Jerry: -panting heavily pushses Sally into hell- SEE YOU IN HELL! -turns to camera- ANYWAY!  
  
Amy: Wow... who knew he could be so violent..  
  
Jerry: Alright audience!  
  
Amy: That didn't last long...  
  
Jerry: Time to interview the kid!  
  
Amy: -looks at McKenna-  
  
McKenna: NUUUUU  
  
Amy: C'mon, McKenna, it can't be THAT bad..-drags McKenna into one of the chairs-  
  
McKenna: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Jerry: Now, McKenna, how does it feel to have a 'lech' for a father....? and if you don't think he is a lech, why? What has he told you?  
  
McKenna: He's nice.....he doesn't touch me badly........he told me that I was very pretty and that when I feel something down my shirt it was Kitty's idea  
  
Jerry: Really now... -turns to look at Sesshomaru-  
  
Sessy: Oo;... WHAT THE HECK??!  
  
Jerry: Ahem.. anyway.. -inches away from the now furious Sesshomaru- How does Mr. Wolfwood treat you?  
  
McKenna: He's nice too....I woke up in his car when I got bit by a snake.....he wanted to baptize me so I jumped out  
  
Jerry: Uhm... is being baptized bad?  
  
Amy: I happen to be a Christian!!  
  
McKenna: Miroku and Kitty say i'm Buddhist.....I'm not....he lies  
  
Jerry: -turns to stare at Miroku, who is being strangled by Sesshomaru- Really now?  
  
Amy: Oo;..  
  
Miroku: -gags-  
  
Sesshomaru: You told her it was MY idea?!  
  
Amy: Uhm... Steve? Shouldn't you be stopping him?  
  
Miroku: Yes dearest!  
  
Sesshomaru: WHY YOU LECHEROUS MONK?!?!  
  
Steve: i've learned one thing......never piss off a crossdresser  
  
Amy: -laughs- He's actually a demon lord, but whatever.  
  
Sesshomaru: -suddenly lets go of Miroku and stands up, straightening his clothes- I'm finished..  
  
McKenna: -hides behind WolfWood-  
  
Jerry: Finally..  
  
Amy: -still laughing-  
  
Wolfwood: -pats McKenna on the head-  
  
Jerry: NOW AUDIENCE IS TIME TO VOTE!  
  
Amy: -standing next to Jerry- All in favor of the Wolfwood custody?  
  
*half of the people raise their hands*  
  
Amy: Oh dear... uhm, Kitty and Monk custody?  
  
*half of the people raise their hands*  
  
Amy: Oh my my my... whatever shall we do?  
  
Sesshomaru: Kill the monk?  
  
Sanosuke:There's only one thing to do at a time like this  
  
Amy: As entertaining as that sounds, I don't think we should...What is that my dear Sanosuke?  
  
Sanosuke: JUDGE JUDY!  
  
Amy: Oh dear lord....  
  
Judge Judy: Someone called?  
  
Amy: NUUUUUU!!!  
  
Jerry: Custody crisis  
  
Judge Judy: -says in a girly voice- Oh this should be fun!  
  
Amy: oo;... that's just wrong....  
  
Miroku: This is MY child you Child molesting preist!!  
  
Wolfwood: LECHER!!!  
  
Amy: -rolls her eyes- Miroku is defendent...  
  
Wolfwood: And I'm...?  
  
Amy: I can't remember the name for it..  
  
Judge Judy: I don't have time for you gay people! you share custody*bangs gavel*  
  
Wolfwood: Oo;... WHAT?!?!  
  
Amy: -laughs- This is all too interesting..  
  
Sesshomaru: -looks at the fuming Miroku- Oo;..  
  
Miroku: -growls- YOU BITCH!  
  
*in the van as they are driving off to a hospital*  
  
Sesshomaru: You guys have REALLY done it this time..  
  
Miroku: -was beaten with nightsticks- I shouldn't have cussed her out.....  
  
Amy: No you shouldn't..... -looks at the unconsious Wolfwood and snort laughs-  
  
McKenna: WolfieWood......?  
  
Amy: He can't hear you. I quite agree.... -sighs and looks at the driver- How much longer, we DO have a show to finish you know..  
  
McKenna: Don't they have to take a swim through 20 degree water?  
  
Amy: -grins- Oh yea...  
  
Miroku: say what now?  
  
Amy: -yawns- Oh nothing..  
  
Miroku:Can I be excused from that?  
  
Amy: -shakes head-  
  
Miroku: Kitty wil sub for me ^^  
  
Sesshomaru: NUUUUUUU!!!  
  
Amy: -claps her hands to her ears- YOU YELL REALLY LOUD!!  
  
Kenshin: What? 20 degree water!!!  
  
Amy: -nods-  
  
**at the river in 20 degree water**  
  
Amy: OH this is going to be so much fun...  
  
Kenshin:again with the thongs...I think this one still has the honey in it --;;  
  
Amy: -laughs- You'd be suprised..  
  
Kenshin: OO -horrified look-  
  
Sanosuke:these things are uncomfortable  
  
Amy: Yea.. but you look great! ^^  
  
Sesshomaru: Oo;..  
  
McKenna: The winner will get anything they want and Amy and myself as a servent for a month ^^  
  
Amy: -winks-  
  
Wolfwood: Sounds fun..  
  
Miroku: HANDS OFF MY CHILD!  
  
Wolfwood: -thumbs his nose at Miroku-  
  
Amy: Not this again... -smacks a hand to her forehead-  
  
McKenna: 3.............2................1................GO!  
  
*they all dive into the water with the exception of Sesshomaru-  
  
Sesshomaru: Water.. evil.... bad....  
  
McKenna: okay then you can change and hang out with us  
  
Sesshomaru: THANK YOU KAMI!!  
  
Amy: Hey McKenna... I have some girls speedos.... -winks and flicks her head in Sessy's direction-  
  
McKenna: Kitty?  
  
Sesshomaru: Hmm?  
  
McKenna: if you put on the girl speedo I'll give you some makeup  
  
Sesshomaru: -glares at them-  
  
Amy: -laughs- It was just a suggestion! Really!  
  
Miroku: -kicks wolfwood- First to win gets my child  
  
Wolfwood: Prepare to lose..  
  
Amy: -sighs, watching the screen- No comments 'bout me? Jee, I feel loved.. -rolls her eyes-  
  
Kenshin: OW! Butt cramp -grabs onto Sano's hair band-  
  
Sanosuke: GAH!  
  
Amy: -bursts out laughing-  
  
Anne: YAOI -takes pictures- Ride 'em cowboy! YEEHAW!  
  
Amy: -cracks up laughing-  
  
Sanosuke: This is GROSS!  
  
Miroku: -beats WolfWood to the shore- I win. -shoves amy into wolfwood- you can have this  
  
Amy: Ack!  
  
Wolfwood: -catches her and glares at Miroku- You have to have both of them!  
  
Amy: -nods and grins at Miroku- That IS the rule..  
  
Miroku: Don't worry I have plenty of things for them to do  
  
Amy: -grins and locks arms with McKenna-  
  
McKenna: -is sleeping on Sessy- nnnnnnn sleepy  
  
Amy: --;..  
  
Sesshomaru: -smacks his forehead-  
  
Miroku: Now begins the recovery process!  
  
Amy: -sits on Sesshomaru, still locking her arm with McKenna's-  
  
Sesshoamru: Gack!  
  
Miroku: The rules are for you two are as follows  
  
-Relax  
  
-Let us tend to any wound even the smallest  
  
and  
  
-live with us forever  
  
Amy: Sure! ^^  
  
McKenna: That's all the time we have for on the Animazing Race and the InuYasha team in the victor! We hope you enjoyed all the uncut fun and we are REALLY sorry for the cuddle sessions. Some people can't control their HORMONES! Well,anyroad we hope you had a lovley time, and the ending is violent free!  
  
Wolfwood: -glares at Miroku-  
  
Miroku: NYAH!  
  
Wolfwood: -tackles Miroku-  
  
Amy: Uhhh.. CUT!!!  
  
McKenna: ACK! Nevermind OO  
  
Sesshomaru: Good kami...  
  
-dum dum da dadum da da-   
  
-screen goes black-  
  
~*~END~*~  
  
~~~Credits~~~  
  
Now time for the credits. Put on your favorite slow song and read these(works REALLY nice with the Love Hina Ending or Dearest)  
  
~~Lupin the 3rd~~  
  
Lupin the 3rd as the girl wanting jewl theif  
  
Dasiuke Jigen as the gunman with the perfect shot  
  
Goemon as the 70's samurai  
  
Inspector Zenigata as the weird-o cop chasing Lupin yelling "Crap!" alot  
  
~~Rurouni Kenshin~~  
  
Kenshin Himura as the sexy battousai  
  
Sanosuke as the iditoic person known as himself though still cool  
  
~~Trigun~~  
  
Nicholas D. WolfWood as the sexy preist with a huge ass cross gun  
  
Kurneoneko-sama as the cute little black kitty that randomly apears  
  
~~Inu-Yasha~~  
  
Sesshomaru/Lord Fluff/Fluffy/Kitty/Ses/Viagra Kitty as the Fluff Lover who has a big heart and an even bigger addiction for strangeling Miroku and revenge  
  
Miroku as the monk who never learns and who is tortured by Sesshomaru and Nicholas D. WolfWood and loves to huggle McKenna against her own will  
  
~~Cowboy Bebop~~  
  
Faye as the devious woman who gambles alot and is just as deadly as her looks  
  
Jet as the old guy with REALLY BAD cooking  
  
Spike as the guy who keeps his cool even though the people around him seem like idiots  
  
Ed as the idiot I was talking about oO;; TOMATO!!  
  
Ein as the data dog who is SO adorable!  
  
~~Hosts and Players~~  
  
Heather as Amy the evil host from hell -buwahahahahahahahaha-  
  
McKenna as the author and the one who is tortured most oftenly in this story who has VERY good insurance and will be a dreamer forever  
  
Anne as McKenna's best friend and Kenshin's best bishi fan.....who finds him sexy...dead sexy and who is a loyal friend to me  
  
Jenny as the demented Chinese girl who goes around and is randomly snatched by Kamui alot oO;; and I mean ALOT  
  
~~Talk Show Hosts and Misc people~~  
  
Jerry Springer as himself  
  
Montel Willams as that one talk show guy no one really watches  
  
Sally J.R as the queen of finding intersting things about people  
  
Oprah as that kick ass talkshow host that will do almost ANYTHING for a fan (Orpah we love you!!....In a demented talk show host way)  
  
Doctor Phill as the person my mom likes as a phscologist though I don't like him. Heather and I will never like him  
  
and finally............  
  
The Fab 5 as the coolest people on TV! 


End file.
